ABSTRACT Overall The goals of this renewal application are to manage and maintain existing core facilities that will provide technical support, equipment access, and personnel training for 22 independent vision research laboratories at the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center. We have three highly utilized and successful cores: Live Animal Imaging and Functional Analysis (LAI), Cellular Imaging and Morphometric Analysis (CIC), and Genotyping (GTC). The LAI core (two independent modules) is conveniently located inside of the two major vivaria that houses most of the vision research animals on campus (an SPF facility is used primarily for breeding). Each core is directed by an NEI R01-funded investigator and supervised by a highly qualified and well-trained Systems Manager who assists and trains vision researchers in the use of state-of-the-art resources. The availability of multiple types of advanced equipment, sophisticated software, and hands on training has dramatically increased the quality and quantity of research achievements by the users of our Vision Core facilities. These cores have: 1) increased opportunities for rigorous translational research using clinically relevant and non-invasive imaging procedures, 2) generated collaborative projects that require multiple areas of expertise, 3) increased and enhanced productivity of existing research projects thereby allowing participating investigators to remain competitive for funding, 4) promoted recruitment of new faculty from other campuses, and 5) supported the development of new research strategies based on the acquisition of data from the use of equipment otherwise unavailable to the PIs.